The present invention generally relates to support pillows and, more particularly, to a pillow for positioning a person.
There is an ever present demand for devices to support and position patients when they are in a lying position. Traditionally, patients have been supported by ordinary pillows made from a fabric bag filled with feathers, foam granules, a smooth foam core or the like. These pillows have been made in a variety of shapes and sizes. Patients have also been supported by folded blankets. Other supports having a convoluted surface and typically made of foam are also known. Examples of these supports are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,337, Des. 368,824, Des. 369,491 and Des. 370,819. However, all of the supports to date suffer from one or more problems. These problems include failing to provide enough support to keep the patient in a secure position or adequately elevate a portion of the patient. These problems are often caused by supports having an inadequate shape and/or firmness. Another common support problem is the failure to have a firmness and/or a surface contour which offers enough pressure relief. If pressure caused by the weight of a bed ridden patient on the patient""s soft tissue over bony prominences is not decreased, the patient will develop pressure ulcers and existing ulcers will not heal. Pressure ulcers include any type of tissue necrosis that develops when soft tissue is compressed between a bony prominence and an external surface for a prolonged period of time and are also referred to as decubitus ulcers, diabetic ulcers, dermal ulcers, arterial ulcers, venous ulcers, stasis ulcers, bedsores and pressure sores. The supports to date are not capable of providing sufficient pressure reduction where prominent areas of the patient can sink into the support while also allowing a maximum amount of blood to flow in the area supported by the support.
The present invention provides a support pillow for assisting to position a person on their side. The support pillow has a foam core and a foam exterior portion wrapped around the circumference of the core. The exterior portion has a plurality of projections extending radially from a longitudinal axis of the support pillow, each projection having a height selected in the range of 3.5 to 8 inches. The core has a higher density and a higher firmness than the exterior portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the pillow is coated with a layer of vinyl.
According to another aspect of the invention, the pillow is part of a support pillow assembly also having a fabric cover, the cover being laminated with a polyurethane film and covering a semi-cylindrical portion of the pillow.
According to another embodiment of the invention a support pillow assembly for supporting the lower leg extremities of a person is provided. The support pillow assembly has a semi-cylindrical foam core and a foam exterior portion. The exterior portion has a bottom defining a semi-cylindrical notch in which the core is received. The exterior portion has a top defining a plurality of projections extending in a generally upward direction. Each projection has a height selected in the range of 3.5 to 8 inches. The core has a higher density and a higher firmness than the exterior portion.
According to another embodiment of the invention a support pillow assembly for supporting the lower leg extremities of a person is provided. The support pillow assembly has a foam core, the core has a flat bottom side and an arcuate top side. The arc of the top side is defined the locus of a radius where the radius is much larger than a height of the core. The support pillow assembly also has a foam exterior portion, the exterior portion having a bottom secured to the top of the core. The exterior portion has a top, the top defining a plurality of projections extending in a generally upward direction. Each projection has a height selected in the range of 3.5 to 8 inches. The core has a higher density and a higher firmness than the exterior portion.